El Refugio
by Ekhi
Summary: UA/AU. Un hombre que viaja en coche de camino a casa, se encuentra perdido en mitad de una carretera secundaria. La tormenta que arrecia con fuerza y sus ganas de tomar algo caliente, le llevan a un pequeño establecimiento conocido como El Refugio. (Este fic participa en el I Reto de Halloween del foro "Open! Walkers Inside")


_**Disclaimer:** Ni la serie ni los comics me pertenecen, hago esto para matar el tiempo._

_**Sumario:** Universo Alternativo. Un hombre que viaja en coche de camino a casa, se encuentra perdido en mitad de una carretera secundaria. La tormenta que arrecia con fuerza y sus ganas de tomar algo caliente, le llevan a un pequeño establecimiento conocido como El Refugio. _

_No creo que os vayáis a asustar realmente leyendo esto, quizá os dé algo de asco/grima más bien…_

_**Este fic participa en el I Reto de Halloween del foro Open! Walkers inside. ** _

* * *

><p><span><strong>El Refugio<strong>

Una cortina de agua caía sobre el parabrisas del vehículo impidiéndole ver con claridad la carretera por la que circulaba. Esa maldita carretera cuyo asfalto parecía haber visto días mejores, al igual que las líneas blancas en la orilla de la misma que cada pocas millas eran engullidas por la hierba alta que crecía en la cuneta.

Nunca había sido un gran amante de las carreteras secundarias de ese basto e inmenso país, pero esa noche, estaba poniendo sus nervios a prueba más que nunca.

Un relámpago iluminó la oscuridad en la que la carretera serpenteaba entre campos sin cuidar, árboles grotescos y…

- ¡Mierda!- Exclamó clavando el pie en el asiento del freno y girando el volante con brusquedad.

Escuchó y sintió el impacto contra el frontal del vehículo y dio gracias a su mujer que siempre le insistía en abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

El haz de luz de los faros del coche apenas lograba ayudarle a ver la porción de asfalto frente al vehículo. La masa de agua que caía del cielo creaba auténticas olas de lluvia sobre la luna delantera, los limpiaparabrisas parecían doblarse intentando abrir un oasis de sequía en ese tsunami pero no lo lograban.

Una pequeña nube de aire condensada salía del capó del vehículo perdiéndose en esa maldita noche que parecía querer hacer las delicias de cualquier director de cine de serie B.

El hombre tomó aire profundamente y cogió el paraguas que guardaba en la guantera. Accionó los intermitentes por si no era el único que se había perdido y había terminado en aquella carretera que parecía llevarle a ninguna parte realmente.

Abrió la puerta y varias gotas impactaron contra su cara. Soltó varias maldiciones y abrió el paraguas saliendo al exterior para echar un vistazo y comprobar qué diablos era con lo que había impactado.

Había sido cuestión de una fracción de segundo en la que sus ojos se habían desviado hacia las orillas oscuras de la carretera. Sus dedos se cerraron en torno al asidero del paraguas y caminó hasta colocarse delante del faro izquierdo del coche.

Se colocó de cuclillas y vio varios rasguños sobre la carrocería frente a las rejillas de ventilación del coche.

- Me van a joder vivo los del alquiler…- Farfulló agachándose lo suficiente, sin hincar la rodilla en el suelo, para poder echar un vistazo debajo del vehículo. Fuera lo que fuera que había provocado esas marcas probablemente estaba allí. Achicó los ojos, intentando ajustar su mirada a la escasez de luz.

Una gota de agua se escurrió por el hueco entre el cuello de su camisa y la nuca, seguida de varias más ante una repentina ráfaga de viento que quería hacerse dueña y señora de su paraguas.

- Hijo de puta.- Masculló entre dientes poniéndose en pie y mirando la tela rasgada de su posesión.- A la mierda.- Lanzó el paraguas a la cuneta y echó a correr hacia el interior del vehículo.

Fuera lo que fuera que había atropellado, allí se iba a quedar.

Ajustó el cinturón y accionó la llave para encender el motor que se había apagado tras el frenazo y consiguiente impacto. La radio se encendió a su vez llenando del ruido de la estática el habitáculo.

Gordon le dio un golpe al botón de apagado de la radio pero a los pocos segundos, volvía a encenderse en la misma emisora de ruido blanco.

- Simplemente, genial.- Exhaló en un suspiro malhumorado.

Estaba empapado, estaba perdido y encima la maldita radio le estaba tocando las narices. Le daban ganas de coger el aparato, bajar la ventanilla y lanzarla a la carretera; pero eso suponía pagar más a la empresa a la que había alquilado el coche y no era algo que le interesara demasiado en ese momento. Sólo quería poner en jodido movimiento esa puta lata metálica, encontrar una jodida señal, y continuar su camino a casa.

Tenía una cena familiar a la que acudir.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, apartándolo de su cara, salpicando el interior del coche al agitar la mano para deshacerse de la humedad.

- Maldito hijo de puta como no te enciendas…- Le amenazó al salpicadero del coche accionando la llave, escuchando el motor ahogarse unos segundos antes de volver a la vida.- ¡Joder!- Golpeó el volante y pisó el acelerador poniendo tierra de por medio en esa carretera desierta.

O eso era lo que él creía. De haber mirado por el espejo retrovisor, habría reparado en el bulto que descansaba sobre el asfalto y que la luz rojiza de sus luces traseras iluminó. Un bulto que se movía de forma errática. Un bulto que respiraba y se asemejaba a un hombre.

Si hubiera mirado por el espejo retrovisor poco después, habría visto una sombra emerger por la orilla de la carretera y abalanzarse sobre el hombre que yacía en el suelo. Si la radio no siguiera llenando el coche del ruido blanco, habría escuchado un grito ahogado en sangre y golpes, y una petición de auxilio.

Si hubiera tenido la ventanilla bajada y el cielo no pareciera querer acabar con la sequía del mundo entero en esa carretera secundaria, tal vez hubiera escuchado un ruego sordo por conservar la vida.

Pero Gordon siguió circulando, atento a los rayos que relampagueaban en el cielo iluminando el paisaje que le rodeaba. Uno de ellos hizo que su mirada se adelantara y pudiera vislumbrar la silueta de una valla publicitaria. La primera que veía en mucho tiempo.

Aminoró la velocidad para poder leer lo que ponía.

"Gasolinera El Refugio. 5 millas."

Un tenedor y un cuchillo dibujados se entrecruzaban dándole a entender que también había un restaurante. Quizá era un buen sitio donde intentar secarse y tomar algo caliente.

* * *

><p>Pronto vio un cartel luminoso anunciando que la gasolinera y el restaurante estaban abiertos. Levantó una ola de agua al girar hacia el establecimiento y aparcar bajo el pequeño trozo de techo junto a los surtidores. Miró el contador de la gasolina y pensó que quizá no era mala idea echarle unos cuántos dólares al depósito.<p>

Pero antes iba a cambiarse y a calentar su cuerpo con un caldo o lo que tuvieran en aquel lugar alejado de la mano de Dios. Salió del coche escuchando las gotas de agua caer por el borde metálico del improvisado tejado para los surtidores, uniéndose a la pequeña balsa que se había creado.

- Maldita lluvia…- Soltó entre dientes al meter el pie en un charco y sentir su calcetín humedecerse a pasos agigantados.

Se acercó al maletero y sacó una bolsa con sus prendas y lo cerró tras asegurarse de que llevaba la cartera encima. Escuchó el pitido del cierre centralizado y echó a correr hacia la puerta de entrada con la bolsa en la cabeza intentando así evitar que se le empapara el pelo más de lo que ya estaba.

Una campanilla tintineó sobre su cabeza al abrir la puerta y colarse en el interior. Para su sorpresa lo que se encontró frente a él una vez levantó la mirada de sus pies encharcados, distaba de la imagen mental que se había formado al observarlo desde el exterior.

El lugar guardaba un aire extremadamente acogedor y hogareño. Varios candelabros iluminaban la estancia, dándole un ligero tono anaranjado a las paredes de color blanco. En ellas, varios cuadros las decoraban con motivos culinarios.

Cuando avanzó entre las mesas desiertas y miró al suelo, reparó en que éste también estaba decorado. Un conjunto de nombres que no conocía se apilaban uno junto al otro en forma de espiral.

- Hola.- Gordon dio un leve respingo y se dio la vuelta. Un chico moreno de sonrisa amable y ojos vivaces alzó su mano derecha a modo de saludo.- No quise asustarle.- Le comentó echándole un vistazo de los pies a la cabeza.- Veo que la tormenta le ha alcanzado.

- Parece el jodido diluvio ahí fuera.- Dijo el rubio señalando con el pulgar los ventanales cubiertos con estores que les resguardaban de la lluvia que arreciaba fuera.

El chico rio juntando ambas manos contra su abdomen sin dejar de sonreírle.

- Supongo que querrá algo caliente.- Comentó el chico viendo al recién llegado asentir. – Tenemos un caldo especial de la casa que hace mi madre, la cocinera.- Le dijo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

- ¿Podría usar el servicio?- Preguntó separándose la camisa mojada del pecho.

- Por supuesto, ¿tiene ropa de recambio? Si no, estoy seguro que contamos con algo que sea de su talla mientras se seca y se calienta un poco.

- Tengo mi propia ropa, gracias.- El chico asintió y extendió su brazo.

- Puede tomar asiento donde quiera, aunque viendo su estado, le recomiendo la mesa junto a la pequeña chimenea del fondo.

El chico señaló con el mentón la mesa de la que hablaba con una vela en el centro de la misma igual que el resto de ellas.

- Iré a por su caldo. ¿Quiere picar algo mientras se calienta?

Gordon se rascó el mentón y se sacó los bajos de la camisa del interior del pantalón que vestía.

- Sí, lo que sea. No me importa.

- En seguida le traigo su comida.- Dijo el chico despidiéndose con un gesto de cabeza y alejándose hacia lo que imaginaba era la puerta que comunicaba el salón de comidas y la cocina del local.

El hombre intentó acortar la distancia hacia los servicios a grandes zancadas para evitar así crear un auténtico riachuelo ahí por donde caminaba. Dejó su bolsa en el suelo junto al lavabo y miró con apreciación cómo todo parecía impoluto en aquel baño. Se quitó la camisa y se deshizo también de la camiseta de tirantes interior que se había enfundado esa mañana antes de echarse a la carretera.

Soltó la hebilla del cinturón y dejó los pantalones sobre el lavabo tras sacar todo lo que guardaba en los bolsillos. Exhaló un suspiro de alivio al ver que los billetes seguían secos por lo menos.

Se quedó en ropa interior frente a su reflejo en el espejo tras deshacerse de los calcetines. Metió todo en una bolsa de plástico que guardaba dentro de la de tela y sacó un par de pantalones negros y una camiseta sencilla de color blanco. Rebuscó en la bolsa y alcanzó una toalla de mano pequeña que siempre llevaba consigo y se secó el torso y la espalda como pudo al igual que las piernas.

Con un poco de esfuerzo logró subirse los pantalones y colarse la camiseta por su cabeza. Se frotó una mano contra su abdomen antes de intentar calentar la punta de sus dedos con su aliento. Se apoyó contra la pared junto al espejo y se colocó los calcetines. No había cogido un calzado de repuesto así que tendría que conformarse con los calcetines y rezar para que sus zapatos se secaran con el calor de la chimenea encendida.

Con la bolsa de la ropa húmeda encima, salió del servicio tras echar un último vistazo para comprobar que no se dejara nada atrás.

Sorteó las salpicaduras de agua que había dejado de camino al baño y se acomodó en la silla más cercana a la chimenea. Pronto sintió el calor del fuego acariciar la parte baja de su espalda arrancándole un escalofrío de alivio.

Colocó los zapatos cerca de las llamas junto con la bolsa y esperó a que el chico regresara con la comida.

Sus dedos no tardaron en tocar la tela que cubría la mesa a modo de mantel, reparando en que a diferencia de otros locales que había visitado con motivo de su trabajo en la televisión, el patrón de cuadros de la tela no le resultaba tan desagradable como para querer lanzarlo a las llamas, avivándolas, calentándose con más rapidez.

Examinó los cubiertos viendo la luz de la vela reflejarse en ellos sin mostrar ninguna mancha o salpicadura. Estaban impolutos.

Asintió a modo de aprobación y se reclinó sobre el respaldo de la silla, expectante.

Escuchó el inconfundible sonido de un cuchillo siendo afilado precediendo el ruido seco de un trozo de carne golpear una superficie de madera. Casi pudo escuchar el sonido del ruido quebrándose bajo la acción del machete de cocina.

El ruido resultó más sonoro cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y el chico que le había recibido apareció por ella de espaldas. Se giró sobre sus pies portando una bandeja con un cuenco humeante, una cuchara, una botella de agua y varios trozos de pan en un cesto de mimbre.

- Espero que le guste bien caliente.- Le dijo con una sonrisa cordial depositando el cuenco frente a él junto a la cuchara. El cesto con el pan aterrizó junto a su copa vacía. – No le pregunté antes disculpe, ¿agua o vino de la casa?

- El agua está bien, gracias.- Contestó Gordon viéndole abrir la botella y servirle hasta la mitad de la copa.

- Pronto le traeré el plato de la casa que le comentaba.- Le dijo el chico sujetando la bandeja entre sus manos contra su pecho.- Mi madre es una gran admiradora suya así que…- Soltó una suave risa.- Estoy seguro de que hará cuanto está en su mano para que disfrute del plato que está preparando.

- Estoy seguro de ello.- Dijo él bebiendo un trago de su copa.- ¿Puedo saber de qué se trata?

- Un plato de carne con algunas especias, verduras…- Se encogió de hombros.- Cocina tradicional pero de buena calidad.- Le aseguró con gesto serio.- Además, hoy nuestro… proveedor nos ha traído carne fresca así que…

- ¿Mi día de suerte entonces?- Comentó en tono jocoso Gordon metiendo la cuchara en el cuenco, haciéndola girar, soplando su contenido con suavidad.

- Sin lugar a duda, señor.- Dijo el chico asintiendo y girándose para regresar a la cocina.

- Por casualidad…- Habló Gordon impidiendo que se alejara de la mesa.- ¿No tendréis un teléfono que pueda usar verdad? La batería de mi móvil murió hace varias millas.

- Lo lamento pero la tormenta ha hecho que gran parte de la electricidad que alimenta el teléfono entre otras cosas, brille por su ausencia. – Se disculpó el moreno con gesto de pena.

- ¿Por eso las velas?- El chico rio negando con la cabeza.

- No, así lo tenemos siempre. Tiene suerte que el generador de emergencia dé suficiente energía para que el cartel esté encendido y pudiera verlo en esta tormenta.- Los dedos del chico tamborileaban sobre la bandeja metálica en sus manos.

- Sí, va a ser que sí.- Tomó una cucharada de la sopa y frunció el ceño. Estaba realmente deliciosa.- ¿La habéis hecho con el caldo de alguna carne, no?- El chico asintió con una sonrisa orgullosa porque él estuviera disfrutando de la comida que le estaban sirviendo.- No logro distinguir que es pero…

- Es cerdo.- Le dijo el chico sin dejar de sonreír.

- Muy buena, puedes felicitar a tu madre por ella.- Le dijo tomando otra cucharada más.

- Estoy seguro de que le alegrará oír un cumplido de usted, señor Oliver.

El chico le dio la espalda y sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara, entró en la cocina donde su madre estaba despiezando el trozo de carne que iba a echar en la pequeña parrilla que tenían sobre los fogones.

- ¿Sí, cariño?- Preguntó la mujer de cabello cobrizo recogido en una trenza que caía sobre uno de sus hombros.

- La sopa le ha gustado mucho, mamá.- Le dijo el chico dejando la bandeja sobre una de las encimeras y acercándose a ella para besarle la mejilla.- ¿Cómo va el segundo plato?- Le preguntó viéndole separar la carne del hueso para echarlo sobre las rejillas.

En cuanto las llamas comenzaron a calentar la carne, la grasa chisporroteó cayendo sobre los fogones ayudando a dorar la carne.

- Pronto estará hecha. Voy a dejarla en su punto.- Le dijo la mujer acariciándole la mejilla con cariño a su hijo.- ¿Puedes encargarte de trocear las verduras y saltearlas, cariño?

- Claro, mamá.- Le aseguró el chico limpiándose las manos para manipular las verduras.

Cogió uno de los cuchillos y empezó a trocear las verduras escogidas por su madre para acompañar la carne oscura. Zanahorias, pimientos verdes, cebolla… Pronto todo aterrizó en el interior de la sartén salpicada de aceite y lo removió con una espátula de madera.

- No dejes que se…

- Lo sé, mamá, sólo voy a dorarlas un poco.- Le aseguró él mirándole por encima del hombro con una media sonrisa.

La mujer centró su atención de nuevo en la carne a la que le dio la vuelta. Varias franjas ennegrecidas resaltaban sobre la ya de por sí carne oscura siguiendo el patrón de las varillas de la parrilla.

La mujer echó un poco de sal marina sobre la carne y varias especias de los frascos que resguardaba en una balda superior junto a la pared.

- Hijo, ¿podrías meter el resto de la carne en el congelador y asegurarte de que todo está en orden?- La suave sonrisa de su madre logró que el chico asintiera.

- Ya casi están. ¿Las vigilas mientras yo me encargo de…?

La mujer asintió y le tendió el trozo de carne que no iban a usar ya por esa noche envuelto en papel. El chico lo cogió y con él bajo el brazo se dirigió a la puerta trasera que llevaba al exterior.

Descolgó el impermeable que pendía de un clavo en la pared junto a la puerta, se tapó la cabeza con el gorro y echó a correr hacia el almacén contiguo al edificio principal. Ambos edificios estaban comunicados pero su madre siempre le insistía en entrar por la puerta exterior. En ocasiones como esa, con sus pies chapoteando sobre los charcos que anegaban el suelo, odiaba la capacidad de manipulación de su madre.

Sacó el juego de llaves del bolsillo y coló la llave correspondiente y la giró en la cerradura. Empujó la puerta con el hombro y entró en el interior de la estancia, arrugando la nariz ante la mezcla de olores que había allí contenidos.

Tanteó la pared en busca del interruptor y accionó la bombilla que iluminó la estancia. Aguantó una risotada al verles agitarse en sus sitios, amordazados y encadenados a la pared.

- Veo que conseguiste alcanzarle.- Le dijo el moreno a un chico con gorra quien terminaba de maniatar a un hombre de piel negra al que le faltaba parte de una de sus piernas. Se acercó a ellos, dejó la carne en un arcón metálico lleno de hielo junto a otras piezas de carne, y se colocó de cuclillas frente al hombre.- No es nada personal, Bob.- Le aseguró con una sonrisa serena palmeando su pierna intacta.- Deberías sentirte honrado porque el gran Gordon Oliver vaya a ser el primero en degustarte.- Le guiñó un ojo e indicó a su compañero que siguiera con su tarea.

Se alejó de ellos, acercándose al grupo restante quienes intentaron tironear de las cadenas que colgaban del pecho para intentar liberarse, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

- Con un poco de suerte, la tormenta trae a más comensales.- Comentó sacudiendo las mangas de su impermeable.- Aunque reconozco que me daría pena tener que deshacerme de algunos de vosotros.- Le dijo a uno de ellos de barba poblada y mirada airada clavada en él.- Como le decía a vuestro amigo Bob, no es nada personal y… La gente tiene que comer.- Dijo chasqueando la lengua y mirándoles con una disculpa irreal en los ojos.- Es bastante complicado tener carne fresca en mitad de la nada, ¿no os parece?- Le dio una palmada amistosa al hombre quien se agitó e intentó golpearle con la rodilla en las costillas.

El moreno no tardó en golpearle de lleno en mitad del pecho privándole de su aliento por unos segundos. Su mano aterrizó en el cuello del hombro, sus dedos se clavaron en él, asfixiándole.

- Os dimos la opción de formar parte de nuestro… proyecto, pero no…- Negó con la cabeza, decepcionado con la actitud de aquel grupo.- En fin, será mejor que vuelva adentro. No quiero perderme la reacción del señor Oliver a tu plato, Bob.- Miró al hombro quien lloraba en silencio, mordiendo su mordaza para intentar aplacar el dolor de su pierna perdida. – No les quites ojo de encima, Martin.- Le dijo el moreno antes de salir por la puerta del almacén.

La llave volvió a cerrar a cal y canto el almacén. Enfundado en su impermeable, y con su pelo a resguardo bajo el gorro, echó a correr sorteando los charcos mientras silbaba una melodía de forma entrecortada.

Dejó el impermeable de nuevo junto a la puerta y se sacudió las zapatillas sobre el improvisado felpudo de goma.

- ¿Todo bien, Gareth?- Le preguntó su madre colocando la carne en el plato junto a las verduras doradas.

- Perfecto, mamá.

Gareth cogió el plato que su madre le tendía y salió hacia el salón donde el reconocido cheff terminaba su caldo y esperaba la carne. Sonriente como siempre, depositó el plato frente al rubio con gesto teatral.

- Espero que sea de su agrado.

- Estoy seguro de que sí, chico.- Le dijo el hombre cortando un trozo de la carne, deleitándose en la gama de colores y texturas de la comida frente a él. Secó con el canto de su dedo índice el jugo que amenazaba con escurrirse por el borde de su boca.- Está delicioso.- Le aseguró cortando otro trozo y acompañándolo con las verduras.

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó Gareth estrujando sus manos entre sí.

- Totalmente, sin lugar a duda cuando sepa dónde estamos realmente, les recomendaré a mis amigos que se pasen por aquí.- Ante aquella nueva información Gareth amplió su sonrisa.

- Muchísimas gracias, señor.- Le dijo visiblemente emocionado, aquello era una gran noticia.- Mi madre se alegrará muchísimo al saberlo.

- Se lo han ganado.- Le dijo señalándole con un trozo de carne pinchado en el tenedor antes de llevárselo a la boca para saborearlo con parsimonia.- Tiene el equilibrio perfecto entre terso y suave, realmente, delicioso. ¿Tenéis tarjetas para poder…?

- Claro, ahora mismo le traigo varias.- Le dijo Gareth apresurándose a buscar bajo la barra de bebidas el montón de tarjetas que habían pedido a una tienda para cuando la ocasión se diera. Regresó con un montón de ellas y se las tendió al cocinero.- Aquí tiene.

El rubio cogió una de ellas y vio la dirección con nitidez a los pies de ella. El dibujo de una parrilla coronaba el centro de la tarjeta sobreimpresionado sobre un mapa de la zona. En la parte inferior se podía leer "Restaurante Terminus."

- Pensaba que se llamaba El Refugio.- Dijo el hombre tras masticar un nuevo trozo.

- Decidimos cambiarle el nombre hace un tiempo.- Le dijo el chico con una sonrisa viendo con curiosidad como la carne iba desapareciendo del plato del chef.- Decidimos no quitarlo de las vallas publicitarias por los viejos clientes, ya sabe.

- Me gusta.- Le dijo asintiendo para sí, limpiándose los labios con la servilleta.- Estoy seguro de que si mantenéis el mismo proveedor, tendréis éxito.

Gareth amplió su sonrisa. Por fin su suerte iba a cambiar.

* * *

><p><em>Cambié el apellido del "cheff" en cuestión por no caer en el RPF again como con otro fic que terminé borrando. <em>

_Tenía una listilla de ideas para escribir en el reto pero no había manera de desarrollarlas, y al final hace unos días ésta se me ocurrió y… Es la que he llegado a ver la luz del sol (aunque ya sea de noche). _

_En fin, os dejo de dar la brasa. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura. _


End file.
